The Legend of Zelda: The Thief of Hyrule
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: What if the hero that we all knew and loved was not a hero but, a lowly thief, wanted for crimes of theft committed all throughout Hyrule? Rated T, for mild language.
1. Prolouge: The Thief of Hyrule

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Legend of Zelda. I was actually thinking about selling this idea to the person who makes the Legend of Zelda video games and seeing if they'd make a video game of my idea. Wish me luck! Furthermore, any of you steal my idea, and I will KILL you. Also, I apologize for the lack of paragraphing and compelling fight scenes. Finally, I have put a quote that I more or less came up with, and is supposed to be spoken by either Link or the narrator. Which ever one you prefer to think. Well, let's get on with this! *Dramatic hand-wave, causing the scene to fade to the beginning of our story…*

* * *

ProlougeThe Thief of Hyrule

_What has this world come to…? A world… Where one must steal… In order to simply get by…_

The boy in green dashed, faster than the eye could detect, across the tops of buildings that loomed drearily over the city of Hyrule. He smirked as he spotted a lone man walking in the streets. He jumped down into an alleyway, unbeknownst to his next victim, plastering his body against the wall. Readying himself for the perfect time to strike. He studied the man for a few moments. He was obviously rather old, for he had gray hair, a wrinkled face, a severly hunched back and used a wooden cane as he walked. In his hand, he held a woven basket. _Food. _Though the boy as he drew his sword and jumped from his hiding place, immediately placing his sword, a blade his mother had gifted him before he'd left his home, in front of the man's neck. "Gimme some food." Commanded the boy in the tattered clothing.

"Huh? Is that you? 'The Thief of Hyrule, Link?' " the man screamed, instantly realizing that he was in trouble.

"Come on, old man! Gimme the basket!" Link screamed as the man instantly gave into the demand.

"There! Take it all! Just don't hurt me!" The boy swooped up the basket, before sprinting off, just as the Hylian Soldiers began to arrive, they split into two groups, as if they had already planned what they were gonna do ahead of time.

"Stop where you are!" one of them screamed, but it was too late. Link was no where to be found.

"Damn!" another one yelled. "We lost him!"

"The Princess is gonna kill us! That's the third time this week! Everyone's in a panic too!" They shook their heads and turned around, knowing that even though he'd had no time to escape, they wouldn't be able to find him. Link stood, plastered against the wall just arourn the corner, peeking out at the people who had been attempting to capture him. He waited a moment, then smiled and then left quietly slipped off in the oppisite direct, for home, content on the that he would be well fed tonight.

* * *

The blond walked into his 'house', newly acquired basket in hand. He had looked through the basket just before he made his walk home and, in it, laid a strange golden chain, which was now clipped around his neck. In all his years of being a thief, never before had he seen anything so… strange? It somehow gave him a nice feeling inside his empty stomach. He took a piece of fresh bread from the basket, immediately placing it on the table with his other food items, all of which had been stolen from innocent citizens. Sitting on the small pile of straw, which served as his bed, he looked in the the direction of the castle, taking in the same wonderful view he experienced every time he layed his sights on the distant structure. Today, it seemed even more magnificent than it did on any average day. The way the setting rays from the sun hit the towers just right, and the way the sun was visible between different sections of the building. It made it that much greater. As the boy sat and thought, that place didn't seem like much more than a dream to him. Something about it made it seem like something that was too good to be true, or even something that was within his grasp. "Someday…" He whispered to himself. "Someday… I'm gonna go there…" He took a huge bite of his bread, letting the simple flavor roll over his tongue. He knew it was so highly unlikely that he actually would, but he just felt, somewhere deep down, something that compelled him. Drew him in. Yet another thing he had heard, was of a beautiful princess that lived there. She was, apparently, the ruler of Hyrule, the one in charge. From the information Link had heard, the people thought of her as a great, kind and caring princess. As far as Link could see though, if she really cared about her people, then why was he still running around Hyrule, avoiding the guards. Someday. Someday he would set foot inside the castle. Not as a criminal. No. But as a friend. Someone who was welcome. The thought brought a smile to his face as he shoved the last of his bread in his mouth. He layed down, drifting off to sleep in the same way the sun slowly slid down the horizon. And he dreamed. The same dream he had since he left home.

* * *

_**:…Flashback…:**_

_The small cild sat at his mother's bedside, listening to her labored breathing. As he stood, he reached for the rag on her forehead, and spun in place, wringing it out, before stepping away, into the kitchen to put more water on it. Looking at the spot on the counter he had designated for the ingredients for the cure to her rare disease. The Gerudo Tribe's doctor had come by, complying to Link's request that she do whatever she could to help his mother, but was only able to diagnose her, and give Link the recipe to the cure. The rest was up to him. He had, thus far, found twenty-nine of the thirty-two ingredients, and the last three were in an all too familiar place. The place only place he could escape to. He walked quickly back into his mother's room, placing the cloth back on her head, and pressing it gently for a moment, spoke to her. "Mom… I'm going out for a little while… If you need anything… Call for the neighbor…" He walked away, towards the door, but his mother returned his words, weakly and quietly._

"_Link… Be… careful…" She coughed. Link looked over his shoulder as he paused, and gave a warm smile._

"_Don't worry, Mom. I'll be ok." She gave the biggest smile she could before shutting her eyes, and resting._

* * *

_Link held his arms out to his sides, holding himself steady as he climbed along the rocks. This was the only place he could get away anymore. Away from the great responsibility he had been given, even at the age of seven. Gerudo Caverns. It used to be used as a training field, but it had long since been abandoned. The grounds around it were perfectly fine, and Link didn't know what laid inside, so he actually never went into the cave, but rather trained around it. Since he was old enough to understand just what he was, he came here behind his tribe's back and explored. Put his physical abilities to the test. After taking care of his mother, of course. This was his daily routine. Come here and, before anyone had noticed, slip back into the town and go about life the way they wanted him to live it. His mother, though, was different from the rest of the tribe. She didn't force him to live the way everyone else said he had to. _"You do whatever makes you happy…" _He heard her voice in his mind, which brought a smile to his face._

"_I am doing what makes me happy, Mother." The thought of her, though, also brought sadness and concern. It was then that he laid eyes on the entrance to the cave. The place where he item he needed to complete the recipe could be found. He sprinted inside, keeping his eyes peeled in case there were any Gerudo Mushrooms, Gerudo Dragonflies, or Sparkling Crystals nearby. "Okay…" He began as he put his hand on his forehead, like people do when they're looking for something. "Where to look…?" He began, as he laid eyes on a sparkling room. "Ah! The crystals!" He sprinted off in that direction, and through the door-like arch that lead into the space. In the middle of said room, was a huge, gleaming mound of mineral. His lips slowly stretched up into a curve, before he walked forward, and went to grab a small, loose chunk of it. It felt warm in his hand. As if it were giving off its own source of heat. Link then slipped it into one of the four pouch on the side of his belt, and began to exit the room. It was then that someone, who appeared to be of the Gerudo Tribe. The only thing was, she didn't look familiar to Link at all. Why had he never seen her face before?_

"_You. Boy. Who are you?" He took a half step back, instinctively reaching for the small dagger he kept in the sheath on the very back of his belt. Staring at her for a moment, he noticed that she didn't wear the clothes that the Gerudo commonly wore; a low-cut top that cut off at the bottom around mid-belly, and pants that were thin enough to allow wind through, but not the Sun's harmful rays. "I ask again." She spoke, her tone patient, but her expression saying otherwise. "Who are you, boy?"_

"_Th… They call me Link of the Gerudo! The King of Thieves!" He stood up straighter as he said this, unsheathing his blade. The woman looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, before bursting into a blood-curdling shriek of a laugh._

"_You? The King of Thieves? A child like you? Despite the fact that you are the one male born every hundred years, you still don't have any right " She gave a menacing smile. "Well, 'Link of the Gerudo: King of Thieves.' It's time you realized just who you're dealing with. I am Nabru: Rouge of the Gerudo Tribe. I'm gonna teach you a lesson for coming here. A _permanent _lesson." Link went wide-eyed as she pulled out a sword and jumped at him. In a panic, he rolled outta the way and swung at her with the knife, only to fail at his first attempt. She turned and stabbed in his direction, the tip of her blade making a fine cut on his cheek, just beneath his eye. Surprised that he hadn't been ended, Link did a backflip, putting the arm of his free hand to his injury, and pulling it away to see his shirt stained with blood._

"_Shit!" He yelled, dodging underneath her next attack, getting her right at the top of her thigh. She stumbled back, her wound leaking blood._

"_You… You…!" She began, but didn't get the chance to finish before Link interrupted._

"_I am the King of Thieves! You will kneel before me!" The woman looked at him for a moment, before placing her sword and getting on the knee of her good leg, supporting the rest of her weight with her hands._

"_Though I will never worship you… I do admit that you have some skill. _Some._" She glared at him before looking away. "Take my sword. It's been passed down in the Gerudo for generations, and it was said that it was meant to be used by the Hero chosen by the Goddess." Link picked it up and looked it over, swinging it around once or twice before nodding, despite how long it was for his young build._

"_Thank you, Nabru: Rouge of the Gerudo Tribe." He then sheated his dagger and pulled it off of his belt, kicking it to her, along with some bandages. "Dress your wound; you're bleeding quite a bit." He then walked over to her, and took the sheath to the sword, walking away, having successfully won his first ever fight. "Oh." He began as he stood in the acrhway. "And how'd you become a rouge?" He asked as she gave a smile._

"_How? It's quite simple really." Link didn't turn around, but he could tell just from her tone of voice that this was gonna be something devastating. Something tragic. "I… Was a mass murderer among our tribe." Link's expression was on of shock as he returned to her, keeping his voice as steady as possible._

"_Is… Is that so?"_

"_Why yes, Mr. King of Thieves. I thought you would've known. Then again, you are just a Tiny Tike." She laughed again, only this time it was much darker._

"_I'll be on my way then." He walked away, leaving the rouge to herself, as she picked up the bandages and began to give herself the best medical attention she could. Link strapped his knew blade to his back, the tip of it dragging in the dirt. Did he really want it, though? It was most likely the weapon used to kill his people. His family. He sighed, continuing on, into the next room of the cavern, where he used the blade to kill some burrowing worms, and then snatch up a Gerudo Dragonfly, which he put in the pouch with the Crystal. In the room, there was also a hidden chest with a key inside. It's design was rather peculiar. The body of the key was made of only the purest gold, with a ruby encrusted in it at the circular part after the part of the key that was made to go into its matching lock. Below that, were two nubs that looked like devilsh horns. "Hmm?" He said to himself, and went back out into the room where he entered, only to see a door he had not yet entered, with a keyhole in it, that appeared to be a perfect match with the key held in his hand. Slowly, he walked forward, putting the key in the hole and twisting it, hearing a successful clicking noise, and the lock fell off the door, permitting Link entrance. Sprinting ahead, he began thinking to himself, _What have I gotten myself into?_**_**_

_He walked into the center of this room, seeing nothing outta the ordinary. "Hmmmm…?" Curiosity took over him, as he looked to the ceiling, instantaneously doing a backwards flip outta the way of a rock that was just hucked his way, whie simultaneously drawing his sword. On the ceiling rested a ginat, scorpion-like creature that seemed to be laughing at Link for his foolishness._

"_Hs hs hs…" It laughed, its entire body shaking slightly._

"_Why you-!" Link began as it threw another rock at him, and Link took a good swing with his sword, hitting it back at the beast above him, surprisingly brining about a dramatic effect. He did this three more times before the scorpion fell from the cieiling with a thud. Standing over the creature, his chest puffed out, a strong glare in his eyes, the blond sheathed his sword, finally able to move ahead, to the last portion of the cave. As he moved, he looked side to side, in high hopes of finding his Gerudo Mushroom. His mother's cure. This thought made him walk a bit faster, as he entered the final room, spotting a field of mushrooms in the back. A huge childish smile took over his expression, relieving his worry of never finding all of the ingredients. He picked a few, then put it in his pouch, and turned to leave. _Mom…_**_**_

_The door to the Gerudo home was thrown open, the blond throwing himself inside. "Mom!" He screamed. "I found it! I found-" He paused as he stared at the strange woman standing at his mother's bedside, a sad look on her face._

"_Such a horrible fate…" The woman began as confusion took over Link's expression._

"_Who are you? What fate? What are you talking about?" He demanded, the woman finally tearing her vision from Link's mother._

"_I'm so sorry. Your efforts were all in vain. You Majesty… You're mother is dead."_

_**:…Flashback over…:**_

* * *

Link's teared up eyes were seemingly forced open as he flung his torso from the hay, his right hand flying to his chest. "Mom…" He whispered through his heavy breathing. His face contorted as he stood up, grabbing that blade from all those years ago so tightly that his knuckles turned white and walking through the door, wanting to avert his mind of that horrid memory.

* * *

And that's the prolouge! Yay! This is my third time writing it. I just wanted to set it up right for the chapters that are still being made. Chapter one is really close to being done, so that'll be up soon too. Sorry for removing the story, and then it taking so long for it to be put back up. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for Legend of Zelda. This is a recap. Lack of decent paragraphing. Do NOT steal my ideas. Thank you. :)

* * *

Chapter 1  
Captured

_Even in your darkest moment… There is a light shining in the distance… We can all reach that light if we try hard enough…_

The boy set out early, his Gerudo's Blade strapped across his back, his pearl in the pouch in the pouch on the side of his belt. There was something strange about the pearl. It seemed to be calling out to him. Seemed to be giving off some kinda strange energy. He came across a house, its door open, and though merely a crack, it seemed to be a suitable target. He slipped in the door, moving slowly as to prevent it from squeaking. Once inside, he walked over to the table, picking up a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, which was expensive and Link was unable to afford. He slipped it into the pouch he held on the oppisosite side of his belt as the pearl, just as a tiny ball of blue, glowing light flew to him, screeching at an undesirable pitch. The boy pulled his hat off of his head and caught the fairy inside of it. He then bolted outta the door, knowing the Hylian Knights would be after him in no time at all. "Stupid fairy!" he screamed as he hurled himself around a corner, stopping the moment he saw a group of knights, and kicking off the ground in the oppisite direction. There, though, he saw was another small group of guards, about the same size. "Crap!" He yelled, throwing himself into an alley way as the leader barked out an order.

"Men! We capture him now, dead, or alive!" Link felt his heart nearly stop.

_Dead…?_ He took a split second to look over his shoulder, the worst decision of his life. In the moment that he turned around and looked back ahead, he saw himself, face to face with a wall. _A dead end! _He stopped, almost smashing into it face first, only keeping himself from it by putting his hands against the wall. He whipped his head around, seeing no way out. No way of escape. The knights were close now. Right on his tail. Finally, his gaze found its way up, spotting a clothes wire, and immediately going for it, never going down without a fight. Frantically attempting to pull himself up, he felt the weight of a human body and armor wrap around his ankles, and threaten to pull him down to the soft earth beneath him. The wires began cutting into his calisted flesh. "No…" He breathed. "Not now…" Tears welled in his eyes, as the blood began running slowly down his arms. "Please…" He begged no one as his grip loosened. "No…" His eyes clenched shut as he slipped, falling and landing on the ground. Jumping up as quickly as he could, he drew his sword, not really wanting to fight, but merely to intimidate the knights. To scare them away. When that failed, he back into the corner, trying to find a way to escape, but every single gap was filled, an obvious precaution, when going up against the infamous Link. "Fine." Standing straight up and holding his sword parellel to the ground, he glared at them. "Fine. I'll go with you. I just don't wanna fight." They all stood up a little bit straighter, nodding.

"If it would've been that easy from the beginning, all of this could've been avoided." One of the knights spoke, unable to believe that he merely gave in, especially that easily. The boy still glared at them in defiance, but didn't make any attempt to run as he dropped his weapon, making a loud, clear ping ring through the empty air.

"You take the center, Link, the Thief of Hyrule." The leader spoke, going by his whole title. Link did as instructed as the man picked up his blade, putting it in his belt. They then all headed off, to the castle of Hyrule.

* * *

_**:…Meanwhile…:**_

The redhead with dark skin smirked as he watched the blond sprint madly in all directions. He quietly chuckled under his breath, an act that, even though no one was around, seemed to make the air grow slow. Heavy. Dark. "When my servants had informed me of a 'rising hero'… I had grown worried." There was a slight pause. "This theif. This _criminal. _How could it be him?" His eyes never wavered from the crystal ball in front of him, his arrogance showing in everyway possible. It seemed like an eternity had passed before a young boy entered the room, his red eyes radiating fear and uncertainty.

"M-Master G-Ganondorf…" He stammered quietly. The evil being spun in place, glaring at the boy, who had begun to shake.

"Why do you disturb me in my private chambers?" Questioned the dark lord. The young one seemed to flinch as he spoke.

"T-Terribly sorry, S-Sir… T-The boy… It… It's been confirmed that he is reincarnation of the Chosen Hero…" The man's expression contorted to one of anger.

"What? If he's the Chosen One this could be a huge set-back in our plans! You must him from meeting Zelda, before it's too late!" He slammed an armored fist on the table, making the crystal ball jump and land a few inches away from its original placement. The boy cowared for a few moments, before slowly and coyly, beginning to back from the room.

"Y-Yes F-father… M-Master… G-Ganondorf…" His son bowed before turning and walking as fast as he could from the room, wanting to leave the presence of his father. The man turned back to the crystal ball, glowering as he witness Link being lead away by the knights.

"You are a weak, pathetic human. We shall see how this story will play out…" He turned and walked away, laughing manically at the thought of his evil plans.

* * *

_**:...Back in Hyrule...:**_

The boy looked all around the huge corridor. There were statues lining the walls, and a red carpet leading to a curtained area at the end. The curtains were thin, and through them, was a silhouette of a feminine form. He looked, once again at the high ceilings, before resting his sight on the form. They stopped just shy of the curtains, which were elevated just a few steps above the floor. "Princess!" Yelled the knight at the head of the group. "We've captured Link, the Thief of Hyrule!" The news seemed to intrest her, as she sat up from her position, sprawled across the throne.

"Open the curtains." She spoke as the head nodded, two knights breaking off of either side of the form, as if on que, and opened the curtains for her. Link's eyes grew to unbelievable sizes. This princess was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. He felt his face flush slightly as she looked at him, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you very much. Now you may leave." He stared at her. Leave? But he'd just gotten there? When the knights began to lead Link from the room, the princess protested. "No. You leave him here, and the rest of you leave us to our privacy." They gaped at her.

"But… Princess-" They began, only to be cut off by her putting a hand up. There were no more words exchanged, and the knights left. The blond blinked.

"But… I'm a… thief…" He said, pointing the direction the knights had just left in.

"A thief you may be, but your eyes are sincere." She spoke as he looked at her, strangely. "I see nothing dark or evil about them. They are those of a young, innocent child." Her gaze pierced into my soul, almost as if pulling me from the way I thought I had been chosen to live from when I was a small child. "Yet they are brave, and fierce." I shook my head, pulling myself from the "transe" I had been sucked into.

"Yours…" I returned shyly. "Yours are… warm…" I almost could barely hear myself, and I was sure she couldn't hear me either, especially with the size of this hall. I was sure that my voice was getting swallowed up. "… And kind…" She gave me a small smile, but I was too timid to actually look up at her.

"You may feel free to explore the castle. I'm warning you though. You shouldn't steal anything." I looked up at her. Did she really not trust me? "The guards may not like it." I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant for me to do.

* * *

I stepped back into the throne room. As I was exploring the castle, I had found a new set of clothes, my sword (which had been hidden rather well in the dungeon), and a rather interesting pearl. There was something about it that made me want to take it. Crave to take it. NEED to take it. I put it in the pouch on the side of my belt. That just seemed like a good place to put it at the time. "Did you enjoy your exploration?" I turned to where the noise had come from, and found myself face to face with Zelda. My face flushed again as I nodded and looked down.

"So? What is there to do for fun around here?" I asked, my voice still appearing to be too low to hear.

"Fun? In here? I wouldn't know. I haven't had 'fun' since I was a small child." I blinked. "Since my birth, I've been stuck in this forsaken castle, alone. My caretaker, the only person I was able to confide in, left while I was still at a young age. I figure she's either not coming back, or has left this world." I looked at her sadly, and reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder.

"I can get you outta here…" I said, looking up, to the windows that rested close to the ceiling. A smile slowly came over her exression._**_**_

The two robed figures stood in the middle of the street, people running to get to where they needed to be, and people too busy to notice the abnormality of the people, simply standing there. "So this is how they live…" Spoke the figure on the right. The figure on he left gave a slight nod.

"Always on the run? Always having someone to meet? Somewhere to go?" He looked at her. "If that's what you meant, then you're spot on." She smiled, but it faded so quickly, the boy questioned whether or not it was even there at all.

"My father taught me to lead as if the land and everything that's in it are mine. Rule with no consideration for those who're in it; he said that they don't matter anyway…" The girl looked down at the ground, avoiding the boy's gaze. "I couldn't listen to him… My own father… He abandoned me and this land when it was in its most needing time…" The boy looked at her, sympathetically, allowing his hood to lift just enough to reveal his limpid, blue eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She began to speak, telling a story of several years ago.

* * *

_**:…Flashback…:**_

_The young girl finally pulled her face from her pillow, her tear-streaked face still beautiful. Two days ago. On that damned day. Without a doubt, one of the worst days of her life. She sniffled as she dried her face with her white gloves. It was then that there was a light, quiet knock on the door; doing a special knock. One designed so Zelda would know who it was at her door. "I… Impa…?" Zelda questioned. "Why did you come?" She forced down the lump that had formed in her throat, and all it did was go away and come back twice as big._

"_Princess. May I enter?" She asked, her tone a bit concerned. Zelda sat, knowing full well that Impa would just sit there until she got let in._

"_Come in, Impa." The door opened, and Zelda couldn't help the extra stock of endless tears._

"_Zelda. Zelda. Come now. Don't cry anymore." She walked to the princess and held her close, stroking her hair as she did so. "You'll ruin your pretty face if this keeps up. From what I remember you saying, you always looked at your father as a cold, cruel man."_

"_Impa! Besides you, he was all I had!" She pulled away, new tears forming in the corners of her eyes, clinging to her eyelashes, and rolling down her cheeks. "Since my mother died when I was little, you were always there to protect me! Because of that, my father may have ignored my proper care, but he tried to teach me everything he knew about ruling these lands!" Impa avoided her eye contact for a moment, then looked back at her._

"_Zelda… You need to take the throne." Zelda looked appalled and astounded, both in the same look._

"_I can't do that! I can't take the throne now! I'm only thirteen! Coronation doesn't happen until the age of eighteen!"_

"_I know that. But if you don't take the crown now… Someone else will. And then you won't get your throne back at all. This is something that needs to be done just said that your father taught you everything you know about having the throne." She paused. "Zelda. You're kind and compassionate. You seem to be the perfect heir. There is only one problem." Zelda seemed hesitant to ask._

"_What is that?" She asked._

"_Once you take the throne, you won't be able to leave the castle again." Zelda didn't seem phased by this at all._

"… _Alright. I'll do it."_

_**:…Flashback ended…:**_

* * *

Zelda sat down on the chair in the bar. "Less than a week after my father's death, I was coronated as the Queen of Hyrule. But on one condition." Zelda continued with her story.

"Condition?" Link asked, as he leaned back in his own chair. Zelda nodded.

"When I turn eighteen, I must find a husband to rule as the King of Hyrule by my side." Link went wide-eyed as he gasped.

"I'm sorry." He said, as he looked down to the ground. There was a silence that had settled between them. _A husband? It must be horrible to be forced into being with someone. I wonder… I wonder if she'll even LOVE who she's with…?_ "I…" Link began, his face flushing a light pink. Zelda looked at him, confused as to what he was trying to say. "I'll do it…"

"Do what?" Zelda asked, just as there was a loud crash outside, followed by terrorized shrieks of the citizens of Castle Town. The two looked each other dead in the eye, before getting up as quickly as they could and running outside. Link unsheathed his sword as they stepped outta the bar, and onto the stone outside. That was where they saw it. A huge beast, plauque covered fangs bared, red eyes intense. Link stood, ready to defend everyone. Even at the epense of his own life.

"What is that thing?" He asked, taking a quick side glance to Zelda.

"I dunno!" She screamed in reply. "I was hoping you knew!" It was then that the monster laid eyes on Zelda, and took a mighty, but slow, swing. Link pushed her outta the way, taking a swing at its arm with his sword, but barely leaving a mark. It then looked at Link, smacking him outta the way, against a wall, knocking him out cold. His head bobbed up and down a few times, as if he were fighting unconsciousness, but he quickly lost with a dramatic exhale. "Link!" Zelda screamed, still on the ground from when Link shoved her.

"Graoooh…" The beast growled under its breath, in one final, sweeping motion, grabbing Zelda and running off, far away into the distance.

* * *

The boy's eyes opned slowly, remembering what had just happened. "Zelda…?" It was then that the boy realized that he was in the grip of several monsters, and he quickly began to pull himself outta the grip of the monsters. They were pulling him back. Away from his goal. Away from Zelda. "Princess!" He screamed desperately, as loud as he could. "Princess Zelda!" She reached out a hand, in an attempt to get him to come closer. To rescue her from the ensuing darkness.

"Link!" She screamed, her eyes filled with a fear that Link had yet to see. The strain that was being put on his shoulders was enough that it felt his arms were going to be ripped right outta the sockets. Still. He fought.

"Zelda! I'm here! I'm coming to rescue you!" She screamed in pain as she was thrown on the ground in her cell. It was at that same moment that Link was thrown back through the portal, leading to the dimension that Ganon had hidden her away in. He felt himself slipping away as he screamed again in desperation.

"Liiiiiink!" Her final scream rang in his ears. Then, the world around him went dark.

* * *

When the boy awoke, he was in the arms of a castle guard. "This boy is the one who kidnapped the princess. Take him to the dungeon."

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I think that, even though I only have two chapters out thus far, this is going pretty well! I think I might be able to pump out chapters a little bit faster now, because my friend is helping me work on this. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
